Proving Love
by Stratton87
Summary: Set right after the events of Aliens in a Spaceship. My take on what should have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Chapter One

"Seely, we need to talk."

"What about Cam?"

"I think you know."

He sighed as he collapsed into one of the hospital chairs in the small, empty waiting room.

"Cam this is not the time. Bones and Hogins need us right now."

"Hogins has Angela and Brennan has you."

"Cam"

"No Seely you may not want to admit it but there is more going on here than a partnership. I am a big girl. I know when I am in the way. You and me are just fun, but you and Brennan are something else entirely. I am gracefully bowing out."

"It is not like that."

"Not yet."

Booth put his head in his hands and slowly dragged them across his face.

"Cam you don't understand."

"Maybe not but what I do understand is how hard you fought for her when time ran out, how fast you ran to her, and how long you held her. Mostly I understand how you are not fighting me leaving as much as you are fighting what is between the two of you. You love her..." She paused as emotion began to creep into her voice, "and that is okay. I am happy for you and her. "

They just looked at each other till Booth let his head drop. Cam pulled her self up straight and cleared her throat. " I am gonna go. I don't think I am needed here." She turned and started to walk away.

"Cam" She stopped her back still turned. " I am sorry."

She just nodded her head and kept moving forward. She could not look back and let him see how hard this really was for her. She knew she was doing the right thing but that didn't make it hurt any less.

Booth sat there staring at the space she once occupied. He knew that they should have never started this. He hated himself for being relieved. No more hiding from Bones. He had felt guilty the whole time, like he was cheating somehow. She was right about one thing. Things were different with him and Bones. She was special. All he knew is that when he knew she was in that hole something happenedto him. He didin't care about anything else, justing getting to her in time. He had found her, now what?

"Agent Booth?''

He looked up to see a nurse smiling at him. "Dr. Brennan is asking for you. Follow me."

HE jumped up exhaustion forgotten. As he neared her room he could hear her telling the hospital staff that she was fine and only needed a shower. He walked in to find her seated on the bed while the nurses stood at a distance.

"Booth, will you tell them that other than a burn on my neck which is minor I am fine?"

"Bones, let these good people do their job. It is just a precaution."

"But"

"Hey, do it for me so I don't have to worry."

"As a favor?"

"Yeah"

"Fine but under protest"

"We know Bones, we know." Even when she was driving him crazy he still wouldn't have it any other way. After hr exam the room cleared and they were left alone. HE approached where she sat and stood in front of her. " Let me see Bones" She looked up as he placed a finger under her chin and looked her in the eyes. HE slowly turned her head until he saw the burn marks still red on her neck. " Are you sure you are okay?"

"I am fine. It's Hogins I am worried about."

" Angela is with him now. He is going to be okay."

"Did you get him? The Gravedigger?"

"No, but we will, together." He could see her fighting back tears. " Hey, lets get you home and cleaned up."

She gave no argument, which worried him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **First off I want to say that I have never written anything fictional in my life that I have let other people read. I apologize now for any and all mistakes. Be kind.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones.**

Brennan continued to be quiet as Booth drove. He knew she had to be exhausted but this silence was different. He couldn't help glancing over at her every few seconds.

"Booth, I'm fine! You can stop staring at me and focus on the road."

"Sorry Bones, your just so quiet."

" I'm here Booth I am just tired. You must be exhausted youself."

" I wasn't the one fighting for my life."

He pulled into the lot of her building and slide into park. "I will walk you up." Brennan just nodded as she opened her door. It was strange how normally he would just guide her along as they walked but now he felt self consious after what had happened with Cam. Her words kept ringing in his ear "you love her." He would have never admitted it before but here seeing her drag herself up the stairs and fumble with the keys to open her door, his heart broke for her. She seemed so small and somehow more fragile. As much as every part of him screamed ''no" his heart said "yes, you love her!" He wanted to hold her and reassure himself that he had really found her. She was alive. He knew he couldn't so he busied himself with walking through the apartment , checking that everthing was secure.

"I have a detail watching your place."

"Why, do you think he will try again?"

He saw true fear in her eyes. " No, I just want to make sure you are not alone just in case." He was standing close to her now and could see the beginnings of tears.

"Bones, you are safe now."

"Am I? Before I would have never questioned my safety, but now. What is to stop him from doing this again?"

"Your forgetting something."

"What?"

With a dazzeling smile he said " I am here now."

She gave him her best cynical look. Serious once more he said " Bones, let's just take one step at a time. You are home and safe. Go clean up. You hungry? I can order something."

"What about you? Are you going to stay?"

She had spoken so softly that he wasn't sure he had heard her correctly. But when she turned those big questioning eyes on him he swallowed hard. " Do you want me to stay?"

Brennan did not want to admit that she did. " I know it is not logical but I think I would not like to be alone. Do not feel obligated ..."

"Bones, it is okay to need someone. I want to stay." Before she could say anything else he gently pointed her towards the bathroom. " Go take a shower. I am going to order us some food, grab my overnight bag from the truck, and borrow your shower myself."

She went willingly. As she disappeared into the bathroom he let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. She wanted him to stay! He knew he was on dangerous ground. He was entering all new territory with emotions he didn't quite understand. The sound of the shower pulled him from his thoughts. "Okay, I can do this. It is just Bones."

Brennan stood in the shower letting the hot water work against her sore muscles. She watched as the dirt rinsed from her skin and hair. She wished it was that easy to wash a memory from her brain. The day kept playing in over in her mind. They had been rescued. The first thing she had seen was Booth's face. Her ears were ringing from the explosion but she could see that smile and those eyes. She hated to think that she needed anyone much less a man but Booth didn't make her fell like a weak female. He challenged her. She trusted him, just like she knew he would find them. Now something felt different between them, something unspoken. How could she tell him that she never wanted him to leave? She did not want to be ruled by emotion. She had been fighting it since she left that hole. Here alone with the steam rising around her, she could feel. So she let the tears come.

She cried out of sadness, she cried happy tears that she was still alive, and she let the anger at what had happened wash away with the last of the dirt. When she finally felt at ease she made her way out of the shower. She found her favorite pajama bottoms and t-shirt and gave her hair a quick dry.

When she finally emerged she found Booth arranging Thai food containers on the coffee table.

"Hey, did you leave me any hot water?"

"I am sure there is a sufficent amount." Booth had turned to look at her as she spoke and couldn't help taking in the sight before him. She looked young. Her hair was still wild from the blow dryer and her skin glowed from the steam of the shower. She was beautiful. In that moment there was no confusion, he knew his heart was lost to her.

"Booth, are you going to eat or shower first?"

He refocused "What?"

" I can wait for you if you want to shower before we eat."

"No Bones, you go ahead. I will be quick. Just make sure that you leave me some Mee Krob this time."

" I thought you were done!"

" Yeah right. I will be right back." He grabbed his bag and headed for the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

Booth showered quickly. After dressing in his sweats and t-shirt he gathered up his suit and shirt. Brennan's clothes still laid in a heap on the floor. He knelt to pick them up, seeing the evidence of how close he came to losing her. As he lifted the blouse and slacks he heard the sound of something hitting the floor. He picked up the dirty piece of paper and paused when he saw his name.

Dear Booth,

We are about to detonate the air bag charge. I don't know if it will work or possibly kill us. I wish I had information to give you to help catch whoever did this. I don't remember anything and Hogins is hurt. If this is the last thing I get to tell you, I want you to know how happy you have made me by allowing me to work with you. I find you to be very confusing. But I like to look at the world through your eyes. You make me want to believe in magic and love. I cannot prove what love is other than a chemical reaction. I feel though that I could have found that proof with you.

Please do not blame yourself for what happens here. I know that you did everything you could. I have to go. Thank you for everything Booth.

Your Bones

If he hadn't been holding the paper himself he would have never believed that it was real. There it was in black and white how she felt or wanted to feel. He could give her proof. He would prove to her what love could be with him. He was smiling from ear to ear, ready to run out to his Bones. His smile fell though as he realized he couldn't tell her that he had read her letter. She would instantly put up that wall and they would be back at square one. He folded it up and put it back into the pocket of her slacks. He would have to be careful how he approached this.

He walked into the living room, ready to charm when he saw her fast asleep on the couch in front of a half eaten plate of food. He quietly gathered up the food and returned it to the kitchen grabbing a bite here and there as he went. When he was done he stood before her sleeping form and gently brushed the hair from her face. She opened her eyes and smiled.

"I tried to wait for you" she said sleepily.

" Come on, let's get you to bed. She made to move but Booth held her still and then gathered her up into his arms.

"Booth, I can walk."

"Shh Bones, Let me take care of you." She relaxed against his chest and draped her arm over his neck. They made it to the bedroom where he gently laid her on the bed. As she nestled under the covers he saw the burn on her neck once more. Gone was the angry red replaced by a softer hue of pink. Before he knew what he was doing he had sat down on the edge of the bed and placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin. When he pulled back her eyes were on him.

"It doesn't hurt."

With a sheepish smile he began to rise from the bed. Her eyes searched his.

"Are you leaving?''

"Just to the other room, Bones."

She wanted him to stay but could not think of a logical reason why. He saved her from herself.

" You know, my back would do alot better on an actual bed instead of the couch."

She smiled and began to scoot to the other side of the bed.

"There is more than enough room for both of us." He crawled in beside her feeling the warmth she had left behind. He was careful not to get too close. As he began to drift off he felt her turn and place her hand on his chest as she softly said " I knew you wouldn't give up."

He reached out his arm and pulled her in until her head rested on his chest as well.

"I knew you wouldn't give up."

 **A/N Okay so I know this is not the letter that Brennan later reads on their wedding day. I took liberties for my stories sake. I did love that she read it in the show though.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN BONES**

 **CHAPTER 4**

Brennan was always an early riser and today was no exception. She gently rolled from the bed careful not to disturb Booth. She made mad her way to the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She made it strong the way he liked it. As it brewed she headed to the bathroom to freshen up. Looking in the mirror she saw the dark circles that were still present under her eyes. It was going to take more than one nights sleep to erase them. She smiled to herself, it had been peaceful though just having Booth there. He confused her so much. How could he make her both happy and irritated at the same time. Her eyes caught the reflection of her clothes still laying in a heap from the night before.

"The letter." She grabbed her slacks searching for the piece of paper. "Where is it? I know I put it in the front pocket." Not finding it there she searched the other pockets finally closing her hand over the scrap in her back pocket. "No, I know it was not here." Realization dawned. "Booth." She became aware of the sound of glasses clinking in the kitchen. He was up no doubt fixing a cup of coffee.

"Good morning Bones, you want a cup of coffee?" He looked up when she didn't respond. She stood at the counter and slowly slid the letter towards him.

"Did you read it?"

He searched her face trying to distinguish anger or any emotion for that matter. Unable to read her he decided to settle for the truth.

"Yes."

"You have to understand that I was not thinking clearly due to the lack of oxygen."

"Nope. No Bones, I am not going to let you reason yourself out of this one. You wrote that letter because you finally let your brain take a back seat and you put your heart into overdrive!" He made his way around the counter until he was standing right in front of her. " You let yourself feel something that, yes is scary, but it can be so wonderful too."

He was feeling desparate. He could see her fighting with herself yet somehow he was going to be the loser if he didn't do something quick.

"Booth I need..."

"I know proof.." He took that one step closer and kissed her. She tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms around her and her resistance ceased. His hands moved up to cup her face as he gently released her lips and stared into her open eyes.

"That doesn't prove anything."

" No, that wasn't the proof. I am not going to fight you Bones. I love you. It has always been you for me. I am going to leave now and let you decide what you want. That is how much I love you. The last thing I want to do right now is to walk away but that is what you need. When you are ready to talk you know where to find me."

And then he was gone.

...

As Brennan stood outside her friends apartment she did not know what to think. Normally she would go to Booth about matters of emotion. As the importance of that sank in the door opened. "Sweetie how are you? Is everything okay?"

"I am fine, thank you."

As Brennan entered Angela looked out the door. "Where is you body guard?"

With a puzzled expression Brennan responded "I do not need a body guard."

Angela rolled her eyes "I meant Booth. I didn't think he would let you out of his sight much less across town."

"Hey Dr. B." Dr. Jack Hogins was seated on the couch with his injured leg propped up with numerous pillows.

"How is your leg?"

"Sore but better than it could have been thanks to you." An awkward silence followed.

" Are you sure you are okay sweetie?"

"Yes, I just wanted to talk to Hogins privately."

"Oh okay...Angela scanned the studio apartment. It wasn't exactly privacy friendly. I need to go to the market anyway so why don't you two chat while I am out." She looked at Hogins and received a reassuring nod. "Okay then I will be back in a little while." She grabbed her purse and keys by the door and headed out.

"Dr. B would you like to sit?" Hogins waved his hand at the ottoman in front of him. Brennan sat and looked more closely at her friend. She saw the same dark circles etched on his face. He smiled "I am not a very good mind reader."

She frowned confused. Hogins took pity on her "What is it you would like to talk about?"

"Booth told me he loved me."

"Uh, wow." Hogins tried to sit up straighter as he took in what she had just said.

"When it comes to these sort of things I would normally talk to Booth which I can't do now. I could talk to Angela but she is not always practical and then there is you. In this instance you are uniquely qualified to understand."

"Because I was trapped in the car with you?"

"Yes."

"What does Booth telling you he loves you have to do with the car?"

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter. "Read it."

He took it from her out stretched hand and gently unfolded it. It only took him a moment to read.

"I take it that Booth read this."

"Yes he found it. I didn't want him to see it. I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote it."

" I am betting he is not going for that."

"No."

"Okay so why come to me?"

"Your wrote a letter too."

"Yeah to Angela."

"Did you mean everything you said or is it possible that the stress of the situation caused us both to over emphasize our emotions in an effort to give ourselves comfort in what was a near death experience?"

"I love Angela! Being in that hole only made me love her more and being out of that hole does not change that one bit. What you wrote is not some imaginary thing to make you feel better. You just put into words how you already felt. I was there, I saw the faith you had in him. You knew he would come. Why? Because of what you have already seen from him."

"This is different."

"Dr. Brennan you wrote that you thought you could find proof of love with him. So let him prove it to you. Think about all the things he has done for you and you for him." He grinned. " Evidence BABY! Let the evidence speak."

She couldn't help but smile.

Brennan didn't wait for Angela to return. Hogins could fill her in on the purpose of her visit and she would hear enough about it later. She took Hogins advice and she thought about all the things that had led up to this moment. When she set out she didn't have a destination in mind but she found herself at the Jeffersonian. She looked across the parking lot and saw the rose garden. As she walked among the blooms she thought about the argument she and Booth had had here. He had finally agreed to let her be a true partner. That is what he had proven to be. He had been there for her so many times. He tried to protect her even with his own life. When she had asked him to fly to the middle of the desert to help her and Angela he had come. He had been there in New Orleans when everything had gone wrong. He was that ever present comforter who always seemed to know what she needed. She smiled to herself as she thought about Jasper the Pig. There was so much more though, like the way he looked at her while they were in Vegas. Sometimes she felt like he was the only person who truly saw her.

All that he had done was more than a partner thing. She could see now that he cared for her. Didn't she feel the same? She did things for him that she would have never even have considered before. She enjoyed his company and felt lost with him. He made her happy. She paused midstride, he made her feel like she had family again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

"I did the right thing. I did the right thing." Booth paced from one end of his small apartment to the other. He had been confident in his decision to let Bones think but as the hours ticked by he became more nervous. '' Why did you have to push it? I mean that kiss was ...wrong thats what. You should have taken it slowly, let her adjust! He continued to berate himself. "You know where to find me. Thats great now what am I suppossed to do never leave the apartment?"

After going over in his head every possible outcome and replaying the morning over and over he finally collapsed on the couch and laid his head back staring at the ceiling. He had never felt like this before. This woman could make or break him. " Can I handle it if she doesn't want anything more? Can I go back to the way things were?" As his heart began to sink he heard the knock.

He tried to calmly answer the door but he was still breathless by the time he reached it and swung it open to find a hesitant Bones.

"Hey"

"Hey", she smiled shyly

"Come in."

She walked past him quickly and whirled around to face him as he entered the living room.

"Bones..."

"Please I have something to say and I just need you to listen."

He held his hands up in surrender and sat on the arm of the couch watching her. His heart was pounding. He thought to himself "here it comes, the verdict."

She opened her mouth to speak and then turned and began to pace just as he had all morning. His head dropped as he waited for her to say anything. That is when he felt her hand on his cheek raising his head to look at her.

"Booth I have been thinking about all the reasons that I should not be here right now. What you read was deeply personal and I did not want to admit that what I wrote was how I really felt, but then Hogins..."

"Hogins?"

She gave him an annoyed look.

"Sorry, continue."

"Hogins told me to think about all the things we have done for each other. I have spent all day thinking about you and I, the good and the bad."He caught her hand as she let it drop from his face. Tears has begun to fill her eyes. "What I learned is that as scared as I am of being with you I am more afraid of losing you."

Booth just stared at her as a huge grin spread across his face. Her tears were falling as she smiled back at him.

"Booth..."

Her words were cut off as he pulled her against him crushing her in his embrace. He pulled back just enough to see her face.

"Bones, I thought you would run."

She smiled "Why? You would just chase me."

"And I would catch you"

Before she could respond he closed the distance between them and kissed her. He pulled her onto his lap as he lowered them to the couch. He did not want to concentrate on anything but her. He was kissing his Bones! Here she was straddling his lap and giving herself to him. There was no rush and he took his time just feeling. Finally when air bcame necessary she pulled back resting her forehead on his.

The sound of their heavy breathing was suddenly drowned out by a loud growl from a hungry stomach.

"When was the last time you ate Bones?"

She groaned. "Last night, but it can wait." She kissed his lips again. He pulled back.

"For what I have planned for you, you're going to need all the energy you can get. Come on lets go grab a bite.

"Boooth." She whined.

"Then you can have your way with me Dr. Brennan. I promise."

He made to move her from his lap when she grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a searing kiss.

"I intend to."

Then she was up and moving towards the door.

"Are you coming?"

"Ugh, give me a minute."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bones**

It amazed Booth how easily they slipped into their new relationship status. There was nothing akward about it. They touched and kissed on the way to the diner and spoke in low tones with their faces inches from each other as they ate. It was easy. Comfortable. His thoughts made him grin that silly grin.

"What is it Booth?"

"Nothing just thinking about us. Look at us Bones. Here we are together really together and there are no explosions and the world is not coming to an end. Everything is fine."

"I never feared the world coming to an end but I understand your meaning."

"Bones no matter what comes next I want you to know that this is what I want, you all of you. It has always been you and no matter what people or the FBI say I love you. I need you to know that."

His penetrating stare was interrupted by the buzz of her phone on the table.

"It's Angela. I should take this, I have already ignored her several times today. Hello, Angela.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell me you and Booth are finally together?"

Brennan rolled her eyes as she smiled at Booth who was watching her intently.

"Ang, I didn't really know what was going to happen."

"But it did happen are you with him now?"

"Yes we are having dinner."

"Oh my God I can't believe it. I mean I knew his thing with Cam was just a fling but I thought she was digging in."

Brennan's smile faded and Booth watched as a myriad of emotions passed over her face.

"Ang, what are you talking about? What does Cam have to do with any of this?"

She saw the guilt in Booth's eyes as she heard Hogins in the backgroud trying to get Angela off the phone.

"I am so sorry sweetie I wasn't thinking. It's really no big deal."

"Ang, I have to go."

"Wait please don't let me ruin this."

Brennan ended the call and simply stared at the phone.

"Bones, please let me explain. Cam and I ..."

"No, you don't have to explain yourself." She began to gather her things and rise from her seat. Booth grabbed her arm.

"Bones don't do this. You don't understand."

"Let me go."

"Just look at me." She did and what he saw in her eyes broke his heart. The wall was up with the addition of a cold stare. He released her arm and watched her walk away.

...

She went to the only place that ever made sense. The Lab. She sat at her desk and cried for what felt like the thousandth time. Why should she care? How could he say it was only her for him if he was sleeping with Cam? Of all the women why her? How did she miss it?

"Dr. Brennan, are you in here?"

Camille Saroyan entered the dark office flipping the light switch as she went.

"I didn't think anyone else was here. I told everyone to take some time off."

Brennan had turned toward her computer in an effort to conceal her face.

"I just came to pick up few things, thats all."

"In the dark? Are you sure you are okay? I thought you would be with Booth."

Spinning around to face her Brennan lashed out. "Really, I could say the same for you!"

Cam's mouth opened in shock for a brief moment before she collected herself.

"Dr. Brennan I think we need to talk. She tucked her pencil skirt down as she sat in the chair facing Brennan. Did something happen between you and Booth?"

Brennan straighted herself in her chair. "Nothing of any importance."

"So nothing brought you to the lab to sit in your office in the dark crying?"

"It is really none of your concern."

"Hey, Booth is my friend and if something..."

"I would say he is more than that."

Cam sighed. "So he finally told you."

"No actually I had to hear about the two of you from Angela. He should have told me!"

"Forgive me asking but are you mad because we were sleeping together or because he didn't tell you we were?"

"Ughh. I don't know. Logically he is a man. He has needs and urges, I understand that. I mean he has had partners in the past but you are..."

"Your boss and someone you do not consider a friend."

The two women stared at each other over the desk until finally Cam broke the tension by leaning in, sitting on the edge of her seat she softly said " Booth did not betray you Dr. Brennan."

Brennan gave her a quizzical look. As she slumped back into her chair Cam sighed once more.

"I cannot believe I am telling you this. You remember when I first came here and we weren't really getting along?" Brennan simply nodded. " Well lets just say that neither one of us made good first impressions. At its worst I broached the subject of letting you go to Booth to see where he stood. You know what he said?"

Cam had Brennan's full attenton as she softly asked "what?"

"He said "I am with Bones all the way, don't doubt it for a second.""

Cam stood when she saw a small smile appear on brennan's lips.

"What Booth and I had was never going to be serious but what you two have... don't throw it all away out of some misguided feeling of betrayal. He is a good man who is in love with a good woman. Love can make us stupid sometimes but in the end we figure it out. You will too."

Cam headed to the door. "Don't stay here all night, get some rest." She turned in the doorway as Brennan spoke.

" You were wrong about one thing?"

"Whats that?"

"I do consider you a friend."

Cam just smiled. "Goodnight Dr. Brennan."

...

Booth has sat at the diner staring out the window long after he had watched the woman he loved walk away from him. All the happiness he had felt just hours before was being overtaken by an aching sadness. Why didn't he just tell her about Cam? He knew the answer. He was ashamed of his weakness and then he didn't want her to think that he had betrayed her and that suddenly he was on Cam's team. That was it though she didn't care about him sleeping with someone, it was the fact that it was Cam and that he had not been open with her. He needed her to understand. He had given her time before but now was the time for action.

The soft light of a lamp in her office was the only clue that she was there. He walked in to find her sitting on her couch with her head in her hands staring at her phone on the coffee table.

"It works better if you actually dial a number."

She turned to look at him and managed a smile at his lame attempt at humor.

"I wasn't sure the person I would call would answer."

"Bones..."

"Wait, I am not angry. Booth I was just ... I am not sure what I was but you do not have to explain yourself."

"No, I need to." Booth sat beside her their knees barely touching. "Look Bones I handled this all wrong. I should have told you about Cam but after what happened with Rebecca I was just embarrassed I guess. I never expected us to happen , I wanted it to happen. I wanted you but I got distracted by what was easy. My heart was not involved. It has always been yours." He took one of her hands in his and turned her face to look at him with the other. "I love you Temprence, I am sorry that it has made me so stupid sometimes. I know what I want and I will spend the rest of my life trying to prove my love for you."

"Booth there is nothing left to prove. I know you love me and I love you more than I can ever say. Now will you please take me home so you can make good on your promise?"

His lips were a mere inch away as he whispered "what promise?"

She closed he eyes and the distance as she said "I plan to have my way with you." A they kissed an overwhelming sense of rightness washed over her. Here they were in the place she loved the most a house of reason and the two of them made sense.

...

Later as they came out of the fog of satisfaction Brennan laid across Booth as he drew lazy circles on her back and shoulder. "Bones?"

"Hmmm"

"Can you tell me now exactly how Hogins was involved today? I think I owe Bug Boy a huge favor."


End file.
